Karamja
'Karamja ' is the largest island in Gielinor located to the south of the kingdoms of Asgarnia and Kandarin. The island contains mostly Jungle and Tropical geography. Travel There are many ways to travel to, from, and within Karamja. A popular way to travel to Karamja is by ship from Port Sarim, which the costs 30gp for the trip. Another ship route is available from the Ardougne Docks to Brimhaven. Players who wish to travel by boat will have their inventories searched by customs officers. Those who wish to circumvent this and smuggle rum to the mainland may find it helpful to check the guide for the Pirate's Treasure quest, where the player must smuggle Karamja rum. Other methods * Amulet of Glory teleport to Musa Point. * The Abyss to Nature Altar. * Gnome Glider to a crash site near the Ship Yard. * Another Gnome Glider can take the player to an area east of the crash site mentioned above, south of the Ship Yard. * Boat between Karamja and the Feldip Hills, after the completion of Freeing Skrach Uglogwee of Recipe for Disaster * Vigroy's cart between Brimhaven and Shilo Village, after the completion of the Shilo Village quest. * There is a spirit tree patch, also used in farming. Geography Northern Karamja Musa Point Musa Point is the north eastern part of Karamja. While it may not really be a true village or city of its own, Musa Point is a trading establishment that supplies Asgarnia with resources such as bananas and assorted fish (primarily lobster). At Musa Point, there is the home of Luthas, who runs the banana company. Players can collect 10 bananas for 30 coins. There is also a pub and a general store nearby. The pub is involved in the Bar Crawl miniquest, which sells Karamja rum. There are several creatures roaming the Musa Point, such as monkeys (which can be killed for slayer tasks or monkey corpses), snakes, and others. Musa Point is also home to the one of the two lobster, swordfish, and tuna fishing spots in the free worlds. There is also the Karamja volcano, where players who have finished the Dragon Slayer Quest can access the island of Crandor through the hidden door inside the volcano. Members can also use the cave entrance on top of the volcano, to reach the TzHaar City. Karamja - Crandor Dungeon Inside the volcano, Karamja has a dungeon allowing access to the TzHaar City and Crandor. It is a useful location for both members and free players to fight skeletons, deadly red spiders, and lesser demons. The lesser demons are notable for the Rune Med. Helm drop - one of the best free to play monster drops. The dungeon consists of a long pathway along the edge of the volcano's lava. Players that have completed the Dragon Slayer quest can go through a secret wall to access the rest of the dungeon. This section is also a long pathway with many skeletons and lesser demons, and also is where players of the Dragon Slayer quest find Elvarg. TzHaar City The TzHaar city is a city located underneath the volcano on Karamja. It is accessible by a small cave near the entrance of the Karamja - Crandor Dungeon. It is home to the TzHaar species and their two activities: the Fight Pits and the Fight Cave. The city uses a different currency from the rest of RuneScape: Tokkul. There are several shops in TzHaar City that only accept Tokkul for payment. Brimhaven Brimhaven is a members only pirate town west of Musa Point. Notable features include the Brimhaven agility course and a House portal. There is also a spirit tree and fruit tree farming patch. Part of Heroes' Quest takes place in Brimhaven. In southern Brimhaven, Fly traps are scattered and mixed in the jungle with Pineapple plants. Northern Karamja Jungle Westernmost part of Northern Karamja is a jungle inhabited with lots of tribesmen and has numerous gold rocks. It also includes access to the large Brimhaven Dungeon. Southern Karamja The majority of Southern Karamja is covered by a large, dense jungle, and is divided into west and east sections by a large river. The river is able to be crossed by agility shortcuts in the centre of the island and a bridge towards the south-west. Travel is from either Brimhaven to the north-west, by a gnome glider route that lands players south of the shipyard, , or by the agility shortcut from Musa Point. Southern Karamja also features in a large number of quests, with the Legends Quest, Shilo Village, Tai Bwo Wannai Trio, and The Grand Tree being notable examples. Tai Bwo Wannai Tai Bwo Wannai is a village in the middle of the Karamjan jungle. It is mainly accessed during the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity, and using the nearby general store for de-noting pure rune essence for crafting nature runes. This village is also the start point for Jungle Potion and Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quests. Ship yard The Ship yard is a shipbuilding facility featured in The Grand Tree and Monkey Madness quests. Here, you can find workmen working and you can pick up hammers around the place. Also, you can get here by the Gnome Glider, which is south of the Ship Yard. Shilo Village Shilo Village is the southernmost town in Karamja, and the only way to gain access to the city is by completing the Shilo Village quest. It has a bank and has good fishing spots, and one of two mines of gem rocks for mining gems. However, it is hard to access other than using the Shilo Village cart system. Its general store is the best to place obtain a large number of empty vials due to its proximity to the bank, and its fishing spots are good for training fishing. Kharazi Jungle The Kharazi Jungle is the southernmost part of whole Karamja and is heavily involved with the Legends Quest. A machete and a woodcutting axe is needed to hack the thick bush in order to access the jungle properly. It is inhabited by Oomlie birds, jungle wolves and Jungle savages. It is used during the Legends' Quest and Recipe for Disaster Quests *Jungle Potion *Shilo Village *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *Heroes' Quest (Part of it) *One Small Favour *Tribal Totem *Legend's Quest *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Sir Amik Varze Category:Locations